worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Cal Weathers
Cal Weathers is a professional race car who raced for the Dinoco team in the Piston Cup Racing Series, before retiring in 2016. He is a Capitol Motors Mark II.Meet the Cars The nephew of seven-time Piston Cup champion Strip "The King" Weathers, Cal grew up watching his uncle tear up the track, and he became the Dinoco racer following his uncle's retirement.'Cars 3' gears up for season-long ride with NASCAR Weathers was a successful racer, with his uncle as his crew chief. Cal befriended many of his competitors, including Lightning McQueen, Bobby Swift, and Brick Yardley. Despite his success, Tex Dinoco still sought to replace him, specifically with McQueen. In the 2016 season, after suffering many losses against next-generation rookies, Weathers announced his retirement. Cruz Ramirez would eventually become the Dinoco racer in his place. History , and Terry Kargas.]]In Cars 3, Cal competes in the 2016 Piston Cup season, alongside his friends Bobby Swift, Lightning McQueen, and Brick Yardley. The four racers constantly pull pranks on each other and joke around on the track. Though he was the one who got pranked the most. While being interviewed after winning a race at Rocker Arms International, Cal's pitties over-inflate his tires, while releasing Lightning McQueen balloons behind him. Others often poke fun at Cal's poor ability to think of comebacks in response to jokes. McQueen, Swift, Weathers, and Yardley continue to perform well throughout the season, before a rookie named Jackson Storm starts a winning streak. He is still able to keep preforming well as he finishes in 9th at Rustbelt Raceway, 15th at Georgia Motor Speedway, 5th at the Data Shift 400 and 27th at the Heartland Motor Speedway. Unable to keep up with Storm, Cal eventually decides to retire. McQueen approaches Cal before his departure in hopes of convincing him to stay, but Cal persists on retiring, and reminisces on the good times he had. As Cal's hauler transports him away, McQueen watches sadly. At the Florida 500, when Cruz Ramirez manages to win the race, Tex Dinoco, Strip and Cal, approach her and McQueen to once again offer the Dinoco sponsorship. They accept the offer, and Cruz becomes the new Dinoco racer. Profiles and statistics *Bios **"Weathers grew up around the track watching his uncle, Strip "The King" Weathers, tear it up. The veteran racer finds himself taking a step back to make room for the next generation on the track." **"Growing up around the track, it was natural for Cal Weathers to aspire to be a racer. But he knew that if he was going to be anything like his uncle Strip "The King" Weathers, he had big tires to fill. Racing under number 42 in the familiar Dinoco blue, Cal is even better known for his easy camaraderie with other racers than his big wins." Portrayals *Kyle Petty - Cars 3 Gallery Bobby Swift -1.png|''Cars 3'' Brian-spark-personnage-cars-3-01.jpg|''Cars 3'' Bobby-swift-personnage-cars-3-01.jpg|''Cars 3'' Cal and The King.png|''Cars 3'' Cal -1.png|''Cars 3'' Rocker Arms International -4.png|''Cars 3'' Cal-weathers-personnage-cars-3-04.jpg|''Cars 3'' Bobby Swift -2.png|''Cars 3'' Tex Dinoco-0.png|''Cars 3'' Bobby Swift -3.png|''Cars 3'' Bobby Swift -4.png|''Cars 3'' Bobby Swift -5.png|''Cars 3'' Bobby Swift -6.png|''Cars 3'' Cal Weathers -1.png|''Cars 3'' Cal Weathers -2.png|''Cars 3'' Tex, Strip and Cal Wheathers.png|''Cars 3'' Cruz Ramirez -6.png|''Cars 3'' Quotes *"What? No, it's not -- Hey, your... blinker's on..."- Cars 3 '' *"''No, you're getting a car wash, McQueen!" - Cars 3 *"Thank you, Shannon. It was a great race. I was... hey. Hey! Guido!" - Cars 3 *"Yeah. He's one of the rookies." - Cars 3 *"You know, I asked my uncle once how I'd know when it was time to stop. You know what he said? 'The youngsters'll tell you.'" - Cars 3 *''"Ha Ha. Laugh it up. Real Funny." - Cars 3'' *''"Uh guys, I'm still right here."- Cars 3'' Names in other languages References pl:Karol Wydechło pt-br:Hank Weathers ru:Кэл Реверс Category:Americans Category:Piston Cup Racers Category:Dinoco Category:Cars 3 Characters